


К вопросу об искушении

by Scheinbar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Азирафаэль придумал коварный план.





	К вопросу об искушении

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizziRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/gifts).



По мнению Азирафаэля это был весьма достойный осенний вечер. Достаточно теплый для того, чтобы напомнить об ушедшем лете, но вместе с тем, достаточно холодный для того, чтобы напомнить о приближающейся зиме. Ангел улыбнулся своим мыслям и поднял взгляд. 

\- Что? – Тут же отозвался Кроули. Он с комфортом устроился на старой кушетке около окна. После неслучившегося армагеддона и их обмена телами он открыл в себе тягу к мрачным скандинавским детективам и винил в этом Азирафаэля. Тем не менее, это давало ему повод находиться в книжном магазине ангела практически круглые сутки. 

Как будто для этого ему нужен был повод. 

Азирафаэль, в свою очередь, открыл в себе странную тягу к Кроули. Точнее говоря, возможно, именно вся чехарда с телами позволила ему выделить это чувство среди остальных. Надо заметить, что, будучи ангелом, Азирафаэль в целом был наполнен любовью. Однако, именно Кроули был причиной того, что в нем жило это чувство, похожее на щекотку в самом сердце. 

\- Я тут… Я размышлял о природе искушения. – Азирафаэль отложил свою книгу и развернулся на стуле к демону. 

\- О. Вот как. – Кроули использовал клочок газеты, как закладку, и выпрямился на кушетке. 

\- Да, мой дорогой. И пришел к выводу, что процесс не настолько сложен. – Азирафаэль мягко улыбнулся. 

\- Погоди. Ты хочешь сказать, что нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы искусить кого-нибудь? – Кроули возмущенно поднял бровь. 

\- Именно так, дорогой друг, именно так. 

\- И вовсе нет!

\- Я уверен, даже ангел справится с этой задачей. – Азирафаэль склонил голову. 

\- Да что ты вообще имеешь в виду? – Кроули поднялся с кушетки и подошел ближе. Азирафаэль обратил внимание на то, что он босиком. И, кажется, надел один из теплых кардиганов ангела, вместо своего обычного пижонского пиджака. 

\- Для начала давай определим природу искушения. 

\- Это желание. – Кроули присел на край стола рядом с ангелом. 

\- Это желание получить то, что запрещено тебе социальными или же моральными рамками. – Азирафаэль покачал головой. – Но в целом достижимо. Потому что, если желаемое в принципе недостижимо, то это уже классическая русская литература, а не искушение. 

\- И в чем разница? – Пожал плечами демон. – Что для первого, что для второго нужен талант, знаешь ли. Навык. Многолетний опыт! 

\- Я все же так не думаю. – Миролюбиво заявил Азирафаэль. 

\- Тогда, следуя твоей логике, любой может сопротивляться искушению! – Хмыкнул Кроули. 

\- Мне кажется, это чудеснейшая возможность проверить! – Азирафаэль поднялся со стула и встал перед Кроули, запирая его в пространстве между столом и собственным телом. 

\- Ты хочешь проверить? – Немного растерялся Кроули, обескураженный резкой сменой настроения ангела. 

\- Именно, дорогой. Это не должно быть что-то сложное… ну, скажем, сможешь ли ты молчать десять минут? Несмотря на то, что я буду искушать тебя заговорить? 

\- Если ты хочешь проиграть, то это отличный выбор! – Широко ухмыльнулся демон. 

\- О, я совсем не собираюсь проигрывать. – Азирафаэль мягко возразил ему и почему-то Кроули показалось, что проиграет именно он. Возможно, потому что это был Азирафаэль, а Кроули слишком любил его, чтобы отказать ему хоть в чем-то. 

\- Приступим. – Кивнул Кроули на большие часы в углу, минутная стрелка которых в эту секунду как раз сдвинулась с десяти. 

\- Да. – Ангел протянул руку и осторожно снял с Кроули его очки, отложил их подальше на стол. – Я очень рад, что ты согласился принять участие в моем эксперименте. Это дает мне возможность наконец высказать тебе все то, что я… что я должен был сказать уже давно. 

Кроули вопросительно поднял бровь. От Азирафаэля исходило тепло живого тела и демону очень хотелось податься вперед и согреться. Поэтому, когда ангел положил ладони ему на плечи, он не смог сдержать маленькой улыбки. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Кроули. – Сказал Азирафаэль и шагнул ближе, вынуждая демона окончательно усесться на стол. – Как выяснилось, уже давно. Моя вина, что я не смог сразу это понять. 

Кроули смутился и недоверчиво прищурился. Хотелось сказать какую-нибудь колкость, чтобы скрыть свою неловкость, но говорить он еще пока не мог. И даже в тот момент, когда Азирафаэль решительно вклинился между его ног, все, что Кроули мог сделать, это шумно выдохнуть и ухватить ангела за талию, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить равновесие. 

\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать. – Прошептал Азирафаэль прямо ему в губы. – Знал бы ты, дорогой мой, как часто мне хочется поцеловать тебя. Когда ты сидишь, сосредоточенно читая книгу. Когда ты идешь рядом со мной по улице, широко ухмыляясь. Когда ты ведешь свою машину. Но больше всего я хочу поцеловать тебя, когда ты вот так близко. 

Кроули издал какой-то маленький возмущенный звук и подался навстречу, намекая что он прямо здесь и в целом не против, а очень даже за. Азирафаэль запустил одну руку в его обросшие волосы, потянул за пряди, вынуждая демона запрокинуть голову и осторожно, но настойчиво поцеловал его. Кроули закрыл глаза, не в силах сдерживаться. Он сжал коленями его бедра и притянул ангела еще ближе, наслаждаясь его теплом. 

\- Ты очень красивый, Кроули. – Продолжил говорить своим светским голосом Азирафаэль. Он осторожно снял с демона теплую кофту и забрался ладонями ему под футболку, оглаживая спину. Его пальцы задержались около лопаток. – Вот здесь твои крылья. Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что я их вижу и в те моменты, когда они спрятаны. Он восхитительны, Кроули. Ты восхитителен. 

Ангел коротко улыбнулся и провел носом по его щеке, спускаясь к шее. Демон выгнулся в его руках и требовательно потянул его на себя, однозначно выражая желание быть поцелованным снова. Но Азирафаэль усмехнулся и прижался губами к его шее, одновременно с этим продолжая гладить теплыми ладонями его спину. 

\- Я знаю, что мы не люди, Кроули. – Тихо сказал ангел, смешивая слова с короткими поцелуями вдоль шеи демона. – Но я хочу познать тебя. В самом что ни на есть библейском смысле. 

Кроули не смог сдержать стона и шире развел ноги. Ему всегда было хорошо просто рядом с ангелом. Но никогда так, как сейчас. Слова Азирафаэля, его губы и руки были лучше всего, что ему довелось испытать. Кроули чувствовал себя любимым. 

Азирафаэль опустил руку к его ширинке и потянул вниз молнию на его штанах. Кроули шумно выдохнул и поднял веки, заглядывая ангелу в глаза. 

\- Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, мой мальчик. – Прошептал Азирафаэль. 

Член Кроули в его руки был горячий и твердый, сочился смазкой. Демон держался за его плечи и двигал бедрами вместе с его рукой, коротко со стоном выдыхая каждый раз, когда головка проходила через узкое кольцо между большим и указательным пальцем Азирафаэля. Воздух вокруг них трещал и щелкал от напряжения. 

\- Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. – Ангел ускорил движения и Кроули свел брови, закусывая губу и предчувствуя разрядку. – Я всегда буду с тобой, Кроули. 

Огромные белые крылья Азирафаэля развернулись за его спиной и обхватили их двоих шелестящим коконом, закрывая от остального мира. 

\- Да, да! – Выдохнул Кроули, кончая в ладонь Азирафаэля. Он уткнулся любом в его плечо, впервые за тысячи лет чувствуя себя в безопасности и любви. Где-то в комнате за крыльями ангела пробили часы. 

\- Ты проиграл. – Тихо заметил Азирафаэль, перебирая свободной рукой волосы Кроули и оставляя на его виске маленькие поцелуи. 

\- Если у тебя нет других планов на ближайшее время, я проиграл бы тебе еще раза три. – Хмыкнул Кроули. – Азирафаэль, я… 

\- Я знаю. – Ангел подцепил его пальцами за подбородок и заставил поднять голову. – Я знаю, Кроули. 

\- Я люблю тебя. – Все же сказал Кроули с таким видом, словно проиграл самое главное сражение. – Поцелуй меня еще раз? 

\- Ну, раз уж ты так мило просишь… - Рассмеялся Азирафаэль и поцеловал демона. А потом еще раз. Ведь им, действительно, некуда было торопиться.


End file.
